


Facade Of Reality

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Captivity, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Hurt Malcolm Bright, Malcolm Bright Whump, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment-fic prompt: Prodigal Son, Malcolm Bright, fear
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2019





	Facade Of Reality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).



Malcolm doesn’t sleep much, if at all, anymore. He is running on fumes, held together by a very thin thread. Held captive, peaceful rest is far from him. The shadows seem to transform into wicked monsters with sharp fangs.

The fear has him trembling, he bites back a sob. Paul left him down in the basement, chained up and left to suffer like a dying animal. The stink of the room is overpowering, and it made his stomach churn. He noted how thick the scent was, vile, smelling of death and blood. He did not know where he was, he tries being brave, Gil will find him, yet with each passing hour his hope is ailing.

Lying on the cold ground, he cries. What if Gil doesn't find him and Dani is unable to track his cell phone? Perhaps all of JT's contacts turn up no leads on the junkyard killer. He had been beaten bloody and left alone, except when Paul taunts him with the threat of dying. Paul is ruthless and cold-hearted; he delights in the sick and sinful sensation of blood on his fingers and the sound of his victim's screaming.

Cigarette between his fingers, Paul watches the smoke drift away. Sadistic and uncaring, he presses the flame to Malcolm's skin, smirking when Malcolm screams in agony. The pain pierces skin right to the bone. Paul inflicts the torment again and again, burning Malcolm until the warm skin grows crimson raw and blistered, sure to leave scars painted over his skin.

Malcolm is not delicate, he has thickened his skin over the years from all the horror he has witnessed, yet his flesh is bruised. He feels his heart drop into his stomach as fear leaves him shaking and sobbing on the cold ground. With every passing moment he feels the fear like a punch in the gut. The sorrow is so overpowering he feels like he cannot breathe.

Even though he knew his friends would save him, fear was taking hold of him, he shakes, head to toe, like a frightened cat. He sees only pain and sorrow, feels the loss of faith seep from his soul. 

What if he never sees Dani or Gil or Tj, his family, ever again?

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1049744.html?thread=113117072#t113117072)


End file.
